


The Sixth Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Life Day (Star Wars), Matchmaker Anakin Skywalker, Matchmaker Padme Amidala, Matchmaking, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Padmé invites her friends over to help decorate and herself and Anakin decided to play matchmaker.Day 6 of 12
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Sixth Day Of Fic-mas

Padmé watched with a slight grimace as the two fought. Her eyes darted over to her husband who seemed to be smiling to himself. She couldn't believe Anakin would be so cruel, smiling at his friends frustrations. She turned back to continue watching the two at each other throats, curious as to what Anakin found so amusing about this.

"Forgive me Duchess but sometimes violence is the only option," Obi-Wan explained with a glare.

His forced calm drove the already maddened Duchess even further up the wall.

"Violence is never excusable," Satine spoke passionately. "The moment we start to pick and choose when it is just and when it is not, is the moment we lose."

"If you don't pick up a weapon and fight back then all you will know is loss," Obi-Wan almost laughed.

"That would only result in more bloodshed!" Satine exclaimed. "I refuse to contribute to it, my people deserve better than to be dragged into yet another pointless war."

Padmé watched as this continued for a few more minutes although it felt much longer. Once the meeting was over she allowed Anakin to walk her back to her apartment. She had decided that this would be the perfect time to ask him about his amusement.

"Anakin?" Padmé began.

"Yes angel?" He smiled softly at her.

Padmé couldn't help but return his toothy grin with a light blush of her own. Her face relaxed and she looked back in front of herself.

"I was just wondering something about that meeting," She told him.

"Ah yes," Anakin laughed. "Those two really know how to get under each others skin don't they."

"They certainly do," Padmé nodded. "They seem to utterly despise each other. What did you find so entertaining about the whole thing?"

"What wasn't there to be entertained by," Anakin laughed. "And I would hardly say that they despise each other."

Padmé looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Why wouldn't you say that?"

"You really haven't noticed it?" Anakin blinked at her a few times. "And here I thought you and the Duchess were friends."

"We are friends!" Padmé stated defensively. "Great friends in fact, she is one of my closest confidants."

"Then it's a wonder she never told you she's in love with Obi-Wan," Anakin grinned as they entered Padmé's apartment.

"She's what?" Padmé' s eyes doubled in size. "How do you know this, did she tell you? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Well to be fair you haven't told her that you're married to a devilishly handsome Jedi Knight," Anakin paused. "Have you?"

"Of course I haven't," Padmé sighed, sitting down on her couch. "So where did you hear this?"

"I may or may not have overheard a certain conversation between the two on the Coronet," Anakin shrugged, sitting beside his wife, allowing her to snuggle into his side. "There were some confessions that I probably shouldn't have heard but those two are far too stubborn to do anything about it."

A devious thought crossed Padmé's mind and she craned her neck to look up at Anakin, smirking with a chaotic glint in her eyes.

"Maybe they need a push in the right direction," She spoke slowly.

Anakin's smile grew as he watched his wife smirk to herself.

"Have I ever told you how much I love how cunning you are?" Anakin asked her, leaning in closer.

"Almost constantly," Padmé giggled, placing a kiss on his lips.

* * * * *

"Padmé what are you doing?" Anakin asked her when he caught sight of his wife messing with the thermostat.

"All part of my plan," Padmé smiled while she continued to twist the dials.

"A plan that you still haven't told me about," Anakin pointed out.

"Well it's a simple case of altering room temperature," Padmé smiled to herself.

"You're not making a lot of sense," Anakin squinted his eyes as he watched her. "Here let me do that, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Padmé steeped back and allowed Anakin to fix it for her.

"So what am I doing with this?" He asked her.

"I want you to break it."

"What?" Anakin asked with a perplexed look.

"I want it to be stuck on cold," Padmé explained. "Obi-Wan never goes anywhere without his robe and Satine gets cold easily."

"Subtle Padmé," Anakin chuckled to himself. "Really subtle."

* * * * *

Their friends arrived not long later after that. Padmé had invited them over to help her decorate her apartment for Life Day and they all happily agreed. This was the perfect time for her and Anakin to set their evil plan in motion.

Just like Padmé had hoped, Satine didn't bring a cloak with her. She tried to hide her grin so as not to raise any suspicion. 

"Satine can you help Obi-Wan decorate the tree?" Padmé asked as innocently as she could. 

Satine nodded to her. "Of course."

Obi-Wan was trying to untangle lights from himself with little success. Satine laughed a little while she made her way over to help him unravel himself from the mess. 

"Need a little help there?" She asked with a smile. 

"Maybe," Obi-Wan grimaced. "The lights are very hot and they're starting to burn a little."

Satine laughed while she helped him remove himself from the mess. 

Padmé leaned so the side, catching Anakin's eyes over Ahsoka's shoulder. Anakin was helping Rex hang snowflakes from the ceiling. The two smiled at each other sneakily, glad their plan was working. 

* * * * *

After they had finished decorating, Anakin sent Ahsoka back to the Temple, asking Rex to make sure she got back alright.

Padmé came back into the room with a bottle of wine in hand and the four of them sat around drinking and chatting.

After a few minutes of friendly conversation Satine started to shiver. Padmé noticed and tried to keep a straight face, when that didn't work she just held her wine glass up to her face.

"It's awfully chilly in here isn't it," Anakin pointed out casually.

"Yes," Padmé nodded. "The thermostat is broken, I'll have to get someone to come and look at it tomorrow."

Obi-Wan noticed Satine shiver a few times and shrugged off his robe, draping it over her shoulders. It reminded him yet again of that year, of the many times they were left alone in the cold with nothing else but the clothes on their back.

Satine turned to him with a light blush dancing across her face. She pulled it closer around her body, relishing in the warmth it provided. It smelt like him as well which she tried her best to ignore.

"Oh," She said with wide eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Duchess," Obi-Wan nodded respectfully.

Anakin grinned evily behind his wine glass, trying his best not to make his amusement obvious.

* * * * *

"Well it's probably time for me to be on my way," Satine stood up and began to remove the robe from around her shoulders.

"I'll walk with you," Obi-Wan offered,standing beside her, pushing the robe back onto her shoulders.

Satine smiled coyly as the two made for the door.

"Thank you for having us Padmé," Satine told her. "It was a lovely evening."

One the door closed behind them Padmé jumped from the couch with a huge grin.

"I'd call that a success wouldn't you?" She asked Anakin excitedly.

Anakin smirked back, standing beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I certainly would," Anakin looked at her lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Padmé leaned forwards to place a gentle kiss on Anakin's lips.

The two then settled down under a warm blanket -after Anakin fixed the thermostat- and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Day 6 of 12


End file.
